The Songs of The Fairies
by bookiealchemist
Summary: Each song means a different world, a new phase in their lives. Because life is like a long song, and you have to dance to the beat of it. [Series of Nalu One-Shots based on Taylor Swift's songs.]
1. Jump Then Fall

_**Jump Then Fall**_

* * *

 _ **Summary=**_ _The mornings when he woke up next to her were the best of his entire life._

 _ **Pairing=**_ _Nalu._

 _ **Chapters=**_ _One-Shot._

 _ **Word Count=**_ _849._

 _ **For= doublepasse, because she was feeling upset today, and I hope to cheer you up with this little drabble I wrote for you. Sorry if it's short and rushed, but I wanted to post it today. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Now I'll start my collection of one-shots based on Taylor Swift's songs, and with this I hope to spread some positivity in the fandom! Each one will be for someone that feels bad, or to my friends. Or maybe someone random. I can't promise how often I'll write them, and they will not be in chronological order. Anyways, I hope you can enjoy them!**_

* * *

Natsu cracked an eye open as soon as the sun hit his face through the window, making him groan and throw his arm over his eyes.

They'd forgot to close the damned curtains, again.

Deciding he was too lazy to get up and close it, Natsu rolled over his back, facing his lovely wife, deep in sleep at his side, on their bed

Ah, she was so beautiful.

With her golden hair a mess, sprawled all over; her delicious lips parted on a quiet snore, which she always denied; and literally everything about her angelic face made his heart beat faster and his cheeks turn pink, even after being married for two years already.

He smiled lazily, still tired from his short sleep. He pushed her hair away from her face gently, caressing her cheek in the proces.

She really deserved the world, and here she was, sleeping at his side. That's why she was such a weirdo. He still didn't get why she'd pick him instead of someone worth her?

 _Because you're everything I need and want_ , she'd told him once.

He'd never been happier.

Slowly, she wrinkled her cute nose, and opened her tired eye. Her little frown made him grin.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice croaky and sleepy.

"We forgot the curtains," Natsu answered.

"Your fault," she accused.

He chuckled, slowly gaining a little giggle from her as well.

Ah, her laugh was the best sound he'd ever heard.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe," he said. He couldn't tear his eyes apart from her figure, already sitting on the bed and looking everywhere.

She never let him focus -she didn't even have to try. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

She turned around and arched an eyebrow at him, showing no mercy.

"And what are you waiting for?" Lucy asked, trying her best to sound mad. "You have to pay the rent since I can't go to work for now,"

Natsu's heart flipped as every time it did whenever their little, upcoming baby was brought up on the conversation, no matter who was the one to say it. He still couldn't believe _they were going to become parents._

He'd always dreamed about having his own, big family, and it was the perfect start.

He sat up on their bed, his eyes fixed on the little bulge that was her stomach, an unstoppable smile on his lips.

"Yeah…" he murmured dreamily.

Lucy smiled, and kissed his forehead. "C'mon, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"But Lucy," he whined, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck, "I don't wanna,"

"Natsu," Lucy chuckled, running her fingers through his hair, like she always did. "You have to."

"I don't want to see Gray's face…" Natsu growled. At the same time, he took in her lemon scent, like that shampoo she liked to use.

He kissed her neck.

"Natsu," Lucy pushed him away, smiling happily. "Go get dressed."

He pouted, "You're so mean, Lucy." Lie.

"Yes, I'm the meanest," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Now go get dressed or you'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Aye, sir," Natsu sighed, getting up and going to the bathroom.

There, he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He dressed up in his suit, but he left the tie untied, because after so many years, he still was unable to do it properly. He exited the little room, and walked in to see Lucy getting up from the mess of blankets. Struggling, she put her foot on the floor, but it got tangled and she tripped.

But before she could hit the ground, Natsu was there, with his arm around her waist,

"Hey, you should be more careful," he said, stabilizing her on the ground. He kissed her forehead, relaxing. That was a close call.

"Sorry," she smiled, looking into his eyes adoringly. "And thanks."

"You know you can fall to me," Natsu grinned. Because every time she smiled, he had to do so. "I'll always be there to catch you."

He enjoyed seeing her blush, her flustered expression, even after so many years. "S-Shut up and let me fix your tie."

Her little, soft hands grabbed the material around his neck and slowly started to do it like an expert. Natsu watched her with all the love.

"Seriously," she huffed. "You should be able to do it by yourself, big boy. You're going to be a father in five months."

Natsu chuckled, trying not to move too much so she wouldn't scold him. "Yes, yes. And you're going to be a mother!"

Lucy blushed, finishing his tie and looking at his eyes. "We will."

"Are you scared?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Maybe. Are you?"

"Maybe."

Natsu hugged Lucy closed to his chest, feeling better. Lucy made him feel better.

"Stop avoiding the fact it's your turn to make breakfast."

Natsu sighed -she always knew what he was thinking.

"And I don't want to eat burnt pancakes. I want something at least edible."

Natsu chuckled. "Okay, okay."


	2. Mine

_**Mine**_

* * *

 _ **Summary=**_ _Moving on together was an adventure Lucy was excited to live._

 _ **Pairing=**_ _Nalu._

 _ **Chapters=**_ _One-Shot._

 _ **Word Count=**_ _1305._

 _ **For= dorkneel-brothers because she's my best friend and waifu on this site and I love her and I wish she has an awesome day!**_

 _ **Second one shot of my collection! Thanks for your lovely words about Jump Then Fall, I hope you like this one as much! Thanks for reading! . And thank you so much for 700 followers, I love you!**_

* * *

"Natsu! C'mon, c'mon, hurry up!" Lucy said exactly, waiting at the grey door of what was going to become her new home.

Natsu chuckled as he came upstairs, a big box on his hands. "I'm here, geez Lucy, you sure are excited."

Lucy flashed him the biggest of her smiles. "Of course I am! We're moving on together! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course!" he said. He put the box on the floor and looked at her with all the love in the world. "I can't wait to live with you,"

She closed her eyes as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She couldn't believe it was finally happening, after all that time of dreaming together… they were standing on front of a new adventure, as he liked to call it.

"Together?" she asked, placing the golden key into the latch.

"Sure," he said. He place his big, warm hand over hers and together they opened it.

Lucy jumped on happiness as she entered the small apartment. It was almost empty, with only an ugly couch against the white wall and a fridge on the kitchen, but she found herself already in love with it. If Natsu was there with her, she didn't need anything else.

And who was she to judge it after knowing how much he'd worked for this? For they? Studying and working part time waiting tables wasn't easy. Of course she'd helped him too, selling her art and doing small jobs, even when he told her he had everything covered up.

So sweet he was, wanting her to finish college before she worked.

"Why are you so happy?" Natsu laughed, placing the box inside. "It's small and empty and…"

Lucy silenced him by putting her hands in his jaw and kissing him deeply.

"You're here, and that's what matters to me," she said. "Now, let's go put everything inside!"

Natsu chuckled at her excitement and followed her to the streets, where there were boxes with all their packed things. Lucy carried the small ones while Natsu struggled with the heaviest.

Lucy laughed as she finished placing one over the other, watching him sit on the floor tiredly.

"This was harder than I thought," Natsu chuckled.

Lucy sat next to him on the cold floor. their backs pressed against the box that contained a small table, as she remembered.

"Don't worry," Lucy said, smiling. "This will be over soon, and then we can relax,"

"For now," Natsu pointed, letting out a small chuckle.

"For now," Lucy agreed, until she frowned and punched him in the shoulder jokingly, "Hey, since when you're such a party pooper?"

"I am not," Natsu moaned, rolling his head until it laid on her shoulder. "I am just tired."

Lucy smiled sympathetically at him, caressing his soft pink locks between her fingers.

"I know," Lucy said.

They fell into silence for a good amount of time, Lucy still caressing him softly; his hair, his face, his hand… She was still trying to get used to the fact that it was all reality and not a distant dream, like those she used to have when she was a child and her parents fought…

"Do you remember when we were sitting by the water?" Lucy asked suddenly.

They've been in a little canoe, with the night sky above them and and the calm water around, with the city lights shining in the distance. She remembered how he told her proudly how he'd eaten five pills against his motion sickness so they could be good.

"Yeah," Natsu said. "Nice date, it was,"

"You put your arm around me for the first time," Lucy recalled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

Natsu sat up again and smiled at her, "Ah, Lucy, you're the best thing that's ever been mine,"

Despite so many years of dating, Lucy blushed like a high school girl on her first date.

"W-What are you-"

"So," Natsu continued, suddenly gulping down in nervousness and scratching the back of his neck. "No, wait."

Lucy frowned as he stood up. He extended his hand at her so she could take it, and so she did. He made her stand up so he could knee again on front of her.

Lucy's breath got caught on her throat as he awkwardly pulled out a small, pink box from his pocket.

"Ah, Lucy, you know I'm not good with words, or anything in fact, but you still took your time to love me, and you're so kind you made me fall in love with you, so…. will you marry me?"

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes teared up.

"Well… I assure you we'll never make your parents mistakes, or mine for that matter, because that would suck and I want to be with you forever because you're a weirdo and damn, I'm so in love with you."

Lucy chuckled at his rambles, because he always did that when he was nervous as hell. But his words touched her heart and made the tears start to fall because oh, he always did that. Touch her heart and warm it in ways nobody else could.

She fell to the floor on her knees too and hugged him, effectively tackling him down so she laid over him. As he looked at her with wide eyes, she peppered his face in small kisses.

"I take that as a yes?" Natsu chuckled.

Out of words, Lucy nodded and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He drew circles in her back to help her.

"Of course," Lucy said, her voice croaky.

"Why are you crying?" Natsu chuckled lightly.

"You're the best thing that's ever been mine too," Lucy said.

"Now do you believe love can last?" Natsu asked.

She remembered how on one of their first deep talks in the roof of his house, how she told him the story of her parents, how they fought the whole day and how careless her father was towards his family. The way she used to cry in the kitchen as they yelled at each other, until she had enough and ran away, meeting him.

Back then, she believe love never lasted.

She nodded.

Natsu lifted her from the ground in bridal style. He sat down on the uncomfortable couch of their new little apartment, placing her over his lap.

"Can you believe it?" he said.

"Yeah, I can see it now." Lucy said.

"We're on our own now," Natsu said, sighing contently.

"But got bills to pay," Lucy said, a smile slowly appearing again on her lips.

"We got nothing figured out," Natsu smiled as well. "But I think we can make this work out. I promise you,"

"Yeah," Lucy said, intertwining their fingers together and playing with them. "It's always more fun when we're together, anyways."

"Yup," Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up now!"

"You have to put the ring on my finger yet!" Lucy reminded him, laughing.

"Oh, right." he said. He took it out from the pink box, a little golden ring with a small diamond on it.

Lucy smiled like crazy at the sight of it on her hand. "How did you pay for this?"

Natsu smiled sheepishly and scratched his neck again, "I've been saving some money for years, maybe. Hope you don't mind waiting a little more for a proper wedding,"

"I don't mind a bit as long as you're here," Lucy said, kissing his cheek. "Why is the box pink, anyways? I thought they were supposed to be red or black."

Natsu shrugged. "Black is boring. And you don't like red that much. Pink is your favorite color, so why not?"

Lucy grinned even wider at his reasoning and kissed his little, upturned nose. She loved his nose.

She loved everything about him.


	3. Ours

_**Ours**_

* * *

 _ **Summary=**_ _After a whole day at work where her co workers made fun of her, Natsu comes to the rescue. [Modern Day AU]._

 _ **Pairing=**_ _Nalu._

 _ **Chapters=**_ _One-Shot._

 _ **Word Count=**_ _1291._

 _ **For= summumregina 's birthday! Thank you for being a sweet friend of mine when I just joined the squad! I miss you now and I hope we can still talk a lot more 3 I hope you like this rushed gift of mine :)**_

 _ **Third installment of my Taylor Swift's songs series!**_

* * *

The moment Lucy stepped into Sabertooth Magazine building that Thursday morning, she'd knew it was going to be a pretty rough day.

But she did her best to put up a poker face as she entered the crowded elevator. Sighing and fixing her bun, Lucy waited as the doors closed and the depressing music echoed in the small thing.

She shyly eyed the faces of her co workers, all of them employees of the publishing editorial.

Their vacant stares made her feel a weird mix of pity and amusement at the same time. Pity because it meant their lives weren't exciting as hers, obviously not full of adventures. And amusement, because she knew that if he was there, they'd laugh at them.

Sometimes she really wanted to take the stairs, but she didn't want to be a sweaty mess when she reached the tenth floor.

When the doors finally opened again, Lucy left, walking as fast as possible with her high heels and skirt.

She just wanted to go to her small office and work into her new reports.

Because maybe Sabertooth wasn't the nicest place to work, but the pay was good and she needed it.

Side consequences of moving together with your fiancé at young age.

Both of them had to get to work as soon as possible, and even if he wanted her to rest and finish her studies, she knew that his own salary wasn't enough.

But she didn't care.

Because her heart was his, and his was hers.

She was so close to her office. She believed she was going to finally make it without the usual routine.

"Look, it's the newbie," one of the usual cruel voices said.

The same giggles of every morning followed her.

Lucy kept walking.

"Ah, look! She's hurrying up to go sleep with the boss. Poor the boy that's with her." she said. "But then again, he must be stupid to go out with someone like her."

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks.

They could mock her all they wanted, but if they said something about Natsu, she'd give them hell.

She didn't understand why people would judge them as if they knew about him and her.

It seemed they had nothing else to do.

"Is your love life so inexistent that you have to talk about mine?" Lucy arched her eyebrow gracefully at the group of women, all of them in their mid forty and apparently single.

They gasped at her, expressions of unbelief taking over their faces.

Lucy turned around and left, knowing very well that they'd be lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles.

People seemed determined to never understand that no matter what they'd say, her choice would always be him.

He was the one to be there for her, the one who actually cared enough to know her like the palm of his hand.

She closed the door of her office and sighed again, throwing her bag over a chair. She walked behind her desk and sat down -she knew she'd have to get back to work soon. But first, she needed to cheer up to do a good job.

And that only left her an option.

She took her phone out and texted him what just happened.

His reply was almost instant, making her doubt if he was working or just fighting with his friends again at work.

"Hey Luce, that sucks. But don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard, but this love is ours."

Lucy blinked at the screen. Such pretty words were kinda uncharacteristic of him. He was more of an action man, but she greatly appreciated it now.

Or maybe he just asked for advice to some random person. Who knows.

And then it hit her.

Giggling, she texted back, "Are you really listening to Taylor Swift _again_?"

She could picture him blushing as she read his next words, "What? I'd never!"

"Yeah, right," she said, and put her phone back into her pocket. As much as she loved talking to him, she needed to go back at work.

Because right now her time was theirs.

She wrote and wrote for hours, checking her mail and answering important calls. For lunch she got meat and salad, and she drank around four cups of coffee during the whole day. She dealt with more mocks and salty comments from the group of woman that wanted to make her break down, but she didn't give them what they wanted.

And finally the time to leave arrived.

Lucy quickly shoved her stuff inside the bag and hang it over her left shoulder. Walking towards the door, she closed it behind her. Glancing in front of her, she sighed at the sight of the women still there.

What did they do at work, anyways?

"Hey, Heartfilia," their leader said. The same that mocked her earlier in the morning. ""Isn't it bad that you have to take the bus back home? Why isn't your boyfriend here?"

They giggled at the same time the elevator's doors opened.

"Luce!" Natsu's voice echoed in the boring building, his biggest grin adorning his face.

His perfect timing was another thing Lucy loved about the boy.

His pink hair was as wild as always, the messy bun on it giving him a very not professional appearance. His scarf was wrapped around his neck even in the hot of the summer, and under the sleeve of his shirt she could peek at his dragon tattoo.

"Natsu," Lucy said, perplexed, but unable to hide her excitement

She heard the gasps of the women at her side.

He walked closer to her, his smile never wavering, "I got to leave earlier so I decided to come pick you up,"

When he stood in front of her, he took her small hand in his rough one. Having him so close let Lucy see the gap between his teeth that she loved so much.

"Alright, thanks," Lucy smiled. "I didn't want to take that bus again,"

His happy eyes scanned the place over her head, "This place looks so boring,"

Lucy chuckled. "It does,"

Her choice would always be him.

Natsu's eyes finally landed on the women at their side, all of them sitting behind the counter. His tilted his head to the side, like a curious kid.

"Why are they looking at us, Lucy?" he asked. "They're weird. But not as weird as you."

Lucy jokingly punched him in the face before eyeing the women. Then her lips broke into a superior, satisfied smirk.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind," she said. "They're the ones throwing rocks at things that shine and make love look hard,"

Natsu seemed to understand instantly. "But this love is ours," he repeated.

Lucy smiled sweetly at him, intertwining their fingers together. "Let's go home now."

They walked together towards the elevator, Natsu excitedly telling her about his day as a firefighter. He saved tons of little kitties. One of them was blue, and later Lucy'd find out that he not only rescued him momentarily.

"You should stop listening to Taylor Swift, anyways," Lucy commented, biting her lip not to laugh at him.

His face turned a tomato in a second. "I wasn't! It's just that Mira likes it a lot and she sent me a lot of songs because she wanted me to be more romantic with you…"

Lucy laughed. "I have to thank her later, then,"

Natsu blinked. "What for?"

Instead of explaining, Lucy leaned her head against his chest and smiled at the horizon. "This love is ours, uh?"

"It's always more fun when we're together, after all, right?"

"You're right"


	4. The Way I Loved You

_**The Way I Loved You**_

* * *

 _ **Summary=**_ _From nothing to everything, was only a thing he could make her feel. [Modern Day AU]._

 _ **Pairing=**_ _Nalu._

 _ **Chapters=**_ _One-Shot._

 _ **Word Count=**_ _2184._

 _ **For= bloodychuu's belated birthday! Thank you so much my twin for allowing me to be your friend! I'm so glad I'm able to talk with you, you're literally the sweetest person I know, and an amazing artist! Seriously, I'm so happy I went to blog and screamed about your art that day! I hope you enjoy this .**_

 _ **Fourth installment of my Taylor Swift's songs series!**_

* * *

As soon as the car came to a stop in front of the apartment building, Lucy extended her hand to open the door, but as soon as her fingertips brushed it, he swung it open.

Lucy could only stare at the pavement, and the way raindrops hit it and made it shine. She still wondered why she seemed to have her mind in the clouds this whole day.

"Lucy? Are you okay? You're going to get cold," he said, smiling and waiting for her, umbrella on his hand. Such a gentleman.

She blinked a couple of times, before finally getting out of the car. Not a single drop touched her dress, since he put the umbrella over her immediately. He smiled at her. "Lucy, do you want me to walk you to the door?"

A part of her said no. She didn't want it. Because no matter how nice, or gentleman he was with her, she wasn't feeling like she should be. From the moment he'd picked her up at the apartment hours ago, and throughout the whole date, she didn't feel anything at all.

It made her recall the countless times she'd dreamed of the perfect charming prince coming to her rescue. She'd dreamed of the perfect boy, sensible, caring, smart, handsome and nice. And now she'd found him. A boy who would treat her like a princess, and love her as a woman.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked shyly, smiling at her.

He was always smiling, too. Did he ever feel another emotion that didn't allow him to smile?

Lucy nodded, no words coming to her. She spent a nice day, but at the same time she didn't.

She saw him pursing his lips together, if only a bit. Soon, they arrived to the living hall of the building, which was incredibly quiet, with only the secretary man half-sleeping in his chair behind the counter.

Lucy prepared herself to say good-bye. It was always the same thing, almost monotone, in all of their dates these last two months. They were still in the process of knowing each other better, but did she really want to know him?

He was sensible and incredible, saying everything she wanted to hear all the time. "You look beautiful tonight," he'd always say. He respected her and her space, never making her wait.

She'd dare say he was the boy of every girl's dream.

"Lucy." he said. His voice was firm, something unexpected that forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Yes?" she said.

"You look sad," he said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, don't worry," she said, smiling to not worry him.

"Do I make you sad?" he asked.

Her chest hurt, because she knew he knew. "No, you don't make me sad, really! It's just…"

"He's better, isn't it?" he asked. The sadness in his voice was too much for her to handle.

She bit her lip. "It's not that he's better," she said, shifting her weight to her other foot. "I don't really know what this is, I'm sorry."

"Well," he said, smiling _again_. "I don't want to make you feel bad. So I'm sure it's better if we end this here, right? I don't want to make you suffer anymore."

Lucy's eyes watered up, touched by the good heart of the boy. She never deserved any of this, she realized, as he continued to smile in pain. This prince was not for her, and it'd never be.

She wanted a dragon.

"Bye," she said. He nodded and left. The only thing she could do was stare at his back until the engine of his car turned on and he disappeared under the rain.

She sighed, wiping her teary eyes with the back of her hand. She couldn't say she felt sad, or angry that he kind of broke up with her. She didn't want to make him feel bad anymore, or be a weight in his life. He deserved better and she accepted it. They both had their own paths to walk from here on.

She took the elevator to her floor, and walked through the dark corridor to her door. It took her a moment to put the key on and crack it open. And as soon as she stepped in, she was welcomed by a huge grin, that belonged to the man sitting on her couch, eating her food without permission.

Angry, she yelled, "What are you doing in my house?" before remembering it was two am and the neighbors would kill her.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu greeted, his grin unwavering.

"Natsu!" she said, suddenly blushing, as realization hit her. Had he been waiting for her? "Why are you here?"

"I was bored," he whined. "And you took so long,"

"That's not a reason to eat my food!" she squealed angrily. She dropped her bag over the couch and took the cake away from his hands, ignoring his protests. "Go home!"

"But Lucy!" he said, following her to the kitchen, "I waited for you so long and now you want me to go?"

"Yes!" she said, even though her heart beat faster and faster with each of his spoken words.

"You're so mean," he said. As Lucy opened her fridge, she could feel him coming closer to her. "And weirdo, why are you so red now?"

She cursed the roller coaster of feelings that came like a bonus whenever he was there. It was amazing, how after a numb days all the emotions came in crashing her like an ocean wave.

She put the cake inside and closed the fridge, turning around with a frown, trying to get a hold of herself as he stared at her with his deep eyes. "I'm not red."

She gracefully passed beside him to go back to her living room, throwing herself over the soft couch. He came in right after, that knowing look on his face that always managed to irk her. She wondered what was he up to this time.

"You are," he said, leaning in over the couch at her side from behind. He was close. "Did he do this?"

Her eyes widened, shocked. She'd learned in the past weeks that her dates were something he hated to talk about, and she still tried to figure out the reason. So that he was the one bringing it up now was quite the surprise.

"No," she said, the engineers of her mind working all too fast.

"Then?" he arched his eyebrows.

"None of your business," Lucy waved her hand at him, before closing her eyes and turning her head. It's not like she could tell him the truth now.

"But Lucy," he whined again, extending the length of his words. "I'm your best friend, I want to know."

She felt when he put his hands over her bare shoulders, the point where their skins touched igniting a fire.

"Not telling you," she resisted.

"Maybe you have a fever!" he exclaimed, as if the idea popped in his mind all of sudden and he was certain it was the right thing. He turned her head around so he could face it, and then he touched her forehead with his.

Her breath got caught in her throat at his closeness, feeling his breath mixing with hers. She refused to meet his gaze, too afraid of what she'd do if she looked.

"Hmm," he murmured. "You don't feel hot."

"I'm not sick," she said.

"What are you doing, weirdo? Open your eyes." he said. Something in his voice made her oblige, even if he still was touching her forehead. Why was he not letting her go?

She was met with a pair of mixed feelings inside his dark orbs and a goofy smile.

"What do you want?" she asked, her face becoming redder than before.

"Did something happen with that guy?" he asked.

Lucy took a deep breath, lowering her gaze. But when she found his sweet lips on the way, she quickly looked up again. "We… we ended it up now, so I guess we'll not see each other again,"

"Thank goodness,"

Both opened their eyes with shock, not expecting that reaction. Natsu quickly let her go and stood up, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Lucy could only stare, arching her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked, trying to understand.

"What what?" Natsu chuckled nervously, avoiding her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Lucy said, anger starting to boil inside her. The relationship she had with the other boy was not meant to be, she knew it, but who was Natsu to laugh at it? Or to get happy over the fact that they broke up? Did he not think about her feelings at all?

"Umm, Lucy, I'm sorry, I-I was not going to say that and-" he stuttered, hiding his face behind the scarf wrapped around his neck.

Lucy shot him a hard glare before turning around. She hugged her knees over the couch, resting her chin over the knees. Her heart broke a little bit, if he found joy over her failures. It hurt, and she didn't want to see him.

"Are you mad?" he asked quietly, after a moment of utter silence. Lucy decided to ignore him.

Why was it always so complicated with him?

"Listen… I didn't mean it! I'm not happy that you broke up… even if you never dated… but-"

"Natsu." she said. He was only making it worse.

"If you're sad, then I'm sad too!" he said.

Her heart skip a bit, but before she could lose to her emotions, she stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going out for a bit," she said.

"Wait, what?" he asked. His voice started to sound desperate. "But it's cold and raining,"

"I love the rain," she said. Opening the door, she shot him a last death glare before storming out.

She didn't want to fight with him. He was her best friend, after all -her partner, family, home. Even if he was a mess; not calling her when he says he would, making her wait, eating her food without permission and going into her house by the window, giving her too many emotions for her well-being.

She quickly made her way down, this time by the stairs. She was angry, at herself and at him. Why did she have to make such a big deal out of it? And why did he have to say nasty comments like that?

Lucy burst the front door open, ignoring the nearly heart attack she gave the guard man there. As soon as she stepped outside, she got wet, her black dress sticking to her legs. At least she was smart enough to grab her leather jacket, or else she'd freeze there.

The parking lot of the building was almost empty. And she screamed out of frustration.

"Idiot!"

"I know I'm an idiot, but geez, there's no need to let everyone know that,"

Lucy turned around to find Natsu, soaked there, wearing an apologetic smile on his lips. His usually spiky hair was down, giving him bangs. She loved it when his hair was down.

She didn't say a word, which made him sigh as he walked closer to her.

"Listen, Lucy…" he said. "If I need to tell the truth, I'd say I was kind of jealous, maybe."

Her eyes widened yet again, as she remained speechless.

"'Cause I thought that if you got together with that guy, then I'd be left all alone… And I didn't want to lose you…" he confessed. "So when you told me that you'll not see him anymore… I got happy. And I didn't think about your feelings back there, so, I'm sorry."

Her anger vanished as soon as it came. How could she hold a grudge against him, when he looked at her with those eyes?

"You're a nerd," Lucy shook her head, unable to stop the smile from spreading in her lips. "What should I do with you?"

"You can dance with me," he said. He was standing right in front of her, all of sudden.

She blushed, "What?"

He shrugged, "You like to dance, so why not?"

"But you hate dancing," she remembered.

"Accept this as an apologize," he said.

"You're so frustrating," Lucy whispered, as he put his hands around her waist and they started to dance so slowly. "Why would I even leave you alone,"

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I was afraid you'd leave me like everyone else does."

In that moment she realized the way his arms trembled. He was scared. Oh, how had he felt during this time without she noticing? What kind of best friend was she?

She looked up to him and put her hands in each of his cheeks, trying not to coward under his curious gaze. Taking in a deep breath and smiling, she said;

"I'd never leave you, Natsu."

He blinked, taken off guard by her words. His cheeks turned pink, but before she could lose it, he said, "Thank you, Lucy."

And their lips met.


End file.
